Mr. Game
|-|Ultimate= |-|Smash 4= |-|Brawl= |-|Melee= |-|Rhythm Heaven= Summary Mr. Game & Watch is an inhabitant of a completely flat world called Flat Zone. He does various chores there, varying from cooking to fighting a giant octopus and even saving a princess. However, the 2D composition of his body made him a prime target for Tabuu's evil plan. He was captured by Tabuu and convinced to produce the Subspace Army for him. He also was the one controlling the Halberd. He was later stopped by Peach and co. and brought back on their side by giving him an umbrella. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with numbers pad | At least Low 7-B, higher with Final Smash Name: Mr. Game & Watch, Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimension Origin: Game & Watch & Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Unknown (The Shadow Bugs he is made of have been stated to be Primordial, hinting that G&W is extremely old) Classification: Human | 2 Dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation (Can breath air hard enough to break bricks), Statistics Amplification (The judge hammer has a chance to increase his power tremendously), Resurrection (The Water of Life will automatically revive him on death once), Duplication (Can create temporary copies of himself), Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation (Can breath hard enough to damage and send flying enemies), Shapeshifting (His nature as a being made out of Shadow Bugs means he can take the shape of about anything. He also automatically change shapes with a bunch of his moves), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of anything made out of Shadow Bugs), Duplication (He can create duplicates of pretty much anything via the Shadow Bugs), including himself), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Shadow Bugs are stated to be a primordial matter and are likely thus far smaller than what they were shown being. They are small enough to be able to reproduce mist and clouds), Power Mimicry (Shadow Bugs let him copy the powers of the opponent on a stronger scale), Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability (Oil Panic makes him invulnerable for the duration of the move), One Hit Kill, Limited Flight (In the Smash series, he has shown the ability to slow down his frames-by-frames movement, letting him stop in mid-air for extended periods of time. His entrance animation also has him floating down from the air in the same manner.), Air Manipulation (Can breathe so hard as to damage enemies), Body Control, Fire Manipulation (Judge 6 produces flames. Can produce fire torches), Ice Manipulation (Judge 8 produces ice), Electricity Manipulation (Judge 5 produces electricity), Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, potentially: Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Transformation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility (Has access to all the abilities of the Smash Fighters in the Subspace Emissary (Except Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sonic), due to having copied all of them) Attack Potency: Large Building level, higher with numbers pad (Capable of moving objects at high speed) | At least Small City level (Comparable to Smash Bros. Kirby), higher with his Final Smash Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can react to arrows and raindrops, very often moves quicker than the eye can track) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of reacting to lightning from close range). higher movement and attack speed (Mr. Game & Watch can only physical move around by using teleportation, which appears instant to any other fighter) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can carry buckets of oil, can also place manholes and hold them in place to support the weight of civilians) | Superhuman (Can juggle heavyweights like Bowser) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Building level | At least Small City level Stamina: High, can work non-stop for several hours | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range, several meters with bombs or projectiles Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Sword, Tomahawk, Water of Life, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls and etc. Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled in many work-related domains such as piloting the Halberd, working in factories and restaurants, looking for treasure, and taming zoo animals, although has no understanding of the concept of good and evil. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Oil Panic: He can absorb energy-based attacks like fire, lasers, explosions etc. and then reflect them back at 3x the power. * Shadow Bugs: Mr. Game & Wach's body is composed out of a mysterious matter called Shadow Bugs. This matter has the property of being able to be produced from Mr. Game & Watch's body endlessly and of taking the shape of anything it desires. It was used to create most members of the Subspace Army, but also to create clones from nearly every fighters. As Mr. Game & Watch himself is made out of Shadow Bugs, he is able to clone himself at will or reform his own body into another form (such as Duon). * Octopus: He can turn into an octopus for a limited amount of time. * Sword Beam: When at full health, he can fire beams out of his sword. * Water of Life: If he is brought to death, the Water of Life will bring him back at full health once. * Judge (Smash): This move allows Mr. Game and Watch to draw a random number between 1 and 9. The higher the number, the stronger the attack. Various elemental-based attacks can be achieved through uses of this move, as well as the potential to instantly knock out an opponent if the attack is a 9. Mr. Game and Watch is most likely to try his luck with this move when he's in a tight pinch. * Judge (G&W): '''He can pull up a numbers pad, which then shows a random number from 1 to 9. Any number higher than 2 seems to increase his durability and attack potency to the point of instantly knocking out beings he could trade blows with previously and so on with each higher numbers. '''Key: Game & Watch | Smash Bros. Note: Although Super Smash Bros. treats Mr. Game & Watch as a two-dimensional character, his many feats contradicts his status as so, such as constantly fighting against three-dimensional characters. This means that Mr. Game & Watch cannot be rated as 11-A. Gallery Jugglerrendered.png|Ball|link=Juggler Verminrendered.png|Vermin|link=Vermin Guy Firefightersendered.png|Fire|link=Firefighters Judgerender.png|Judge|link=Judge Guy Manholeguy.png|Manhole|link=Manhole Guy Helmetbig.png|Helmet|link=Helmet Guy Chairguy.png|Lions|link=Zookeepers Octopusdiver.png|Octopus|link=Divers Flat.png|Octopus|link=Octopus (Game %26 Watch) Fire Attack spirit.png|Fire Attack|link=Fire Attack Guy Chefrendered.png|Chef|link=Chef Oilpanicguy2.png|Oil Panic|link=Oil Panic Guy Spitballsparky.png|Spitball Sparky|link=Spitball Sparky Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was not equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game & Watch Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Chefs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Oil Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Boxers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7